


Day Six: Broken

by zizzlekwum



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Broken, F/M, Fluff, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: An unexpected problem arises, Adam comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949506
Kudos: 1





	Day Six: Broken

“No no no no no,” I moan, dread pooling in the pit of my stomach. “Don’t do this to me, not now!”

But no matter how hard I try, my TV just won’t turn on. Letting out a frustrated yell, I quickly run through my options in my head, deciding which is quickest. I grab my unopened beer and run out into the hallway, muttering obscenities under my breath.

“ _ Adam! _ ” Rapping my knuckles against his door, I’m all too aware that I’m almost out of time, rocking back and forth with impatience.

After what seems like hours (but in reality is probably only a few seconds), the door opens to reveal Adam, concern etched upon his face. “Has something happened?” he asks quickly, looking me over, his expression tight with worry. “Are you all right?”

I let out my breath in a huff. “Sorry for bothering you but everything is fine except my TV won’t turn on and I have less than a minute until The Blacklist is on so can I use your TV please I’ll love you forever!” I say in a single breath, bouncing impatiently on the balls of my feet.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, groaning. “This is about a television show?” he asks, incredulous.

“Please! It’s my routine and you know how I get when my routine is changed, especially abruptly with no warning!” I plead.

He pushes open his door the rest of the way, waving me in. “Fine.”

“Yay! I love you!” I throw my arms around him before rushing into the room and grabbing the remote, hurriedly turning on the TV and changing the channel. After a minute, Adam comes and joins me on the couch just as I’m cracking open my beer.

“Really, thank you,” I say sincerely, now that I’ve had a second to calm down. “I would’ve had to miss it if you hadn’t been nice enough to let me in, and I, uh, don’t really do well with change.”

Adam makes a noise of agreement. “I’m aware,” he says. “And you’re welcome. I wouldn’t want you to become overwhelmed with a sudden change of plans.”

Smiling, I spare him a quick glance before turning back to the TV. “You know, it really means a lot that you’re so accepting,” I tell him. “A lot of people in the past haven’t been.”

“It’s part of what makes you you. If they don’t want to accept that, then it’s their loss, and is absolutely no reflection on you.” He pauses. “You are a good person, and Unit Bravo is much better with you in it, both professionally and otherwise.”

I find myself getting choked up, but I keep a neutral expression, not wanting him to backtrack once he realizes how much it means to me. “Thank you,” I say simply. “I’m really glad I met you.”

“And I, you,” he responds before lapsing into silence, and I give the rest of my attention to the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I have autism, and watching my favorite TV shows is a big part of my routine when they're on. When something unexpected comes up and I can't watch, I have trouble coping, which is where the idea for this fic came from.


End file.
